Roxanna of Edenvale
Roxanna was a princess of Edenvale in the Utter East, as well as a commander and bloodforge mage during the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR). Home Roxanna lived at Edenvale Castle in the Sempadan Forest. Personality Roxanna was headstrong, stubborn, and independent, and had liberal views. Abilities She was a fighter of unmatched skill. History Roxanna was the only child of the king of Edenvale. However, he desired a son to succeed him, so, when she came of age, he called for suitors for the princess, plotting to arrange a marriage. Roxanna thoroughly rejected this, but pressured by her father's pleading, she proclaimed "I will not be wed in service to the crown, nor traded like some prized cattle. Any man that shall marry me must first defeat me in battle." Thereafter, Roxanna fought a series of duels against many would-be suitors. These were all contests of arms, whether in full armor at the castle drawbridge or with staves at a river crossing, and she was victorious each time, humbling her challengers. However, when one apparent suitor, Bryan the Bold, challenged her to bloodforge battle instead, these contests escalated into a conflict known as Matchmaker Mayhem.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Roxanna and one for Bryan. These are mutually exclusive. An official history is unknown. ;Bryan the Bold: :As his army made camp outside Herne's Wood, Bryan issued his challenge to Roxanna, declaring that he would invade the kingdom the next day. Roxanna therefore met him in bloodforge battle. Bryan was victorious, so Roxanna angrily and begrudgingly accepted to have him as a suitor. :However, Bryan offered Roxanna a second chance, with a second bloodforge battle to be fought in the Web Mountains. For a prize, he would hide an expensive dowry in the mountains if she in turn offered the keys to the palace. The first to get the other's prize could do as they wished without further malice. Bryan was successful, seizing Roxanna's keys. :Despite this, Bryan the Bold now turned shy, declining to enter Edenvale Castle and worrying his lack of noble lineage would bring dishonor on Roxanna if she wed him, a mere vassal. This time, it was Roxanna who made him a proposal: her father was now plotting to marry her off anyway, but she preferred Bryan to any other, and so invited him to take Edenvale Castle and seize her father's crown. :Finally, Bryan wooed Roxanna, they fell in love and were wed, ruling jointly over Edenvale, much to her father's chagrin. They had many children (at least three) as potential heirs, which worried neighboring kingdoms. ;Roxanna of Edenvale: :Bryan issued an ultimatum to Roxanna, threatening to invade Edenvale unless she married him. Instead, Roxanna defended her realm in a bloodforge battle outside Edenvale Castle, and was victorious. :Fearing her presence would draw further assaults on the realm, Roxanna quit Edenvale Castle with a handful of her followers. They ventured deep into the Web Mountains to avoid the suitors. However, Connor the Clever tracked Roxanna down and insisted she honor her challenge and face him in a bloodforge battle, which she won. :Afterward, Roxanna relocated to a remote forest camp in Herne's Wood, where she intended to remain until her coronation day, without being pestered by suitors. However, she would get no reprieve. The last few hopefuls had banded together and pursued her. From a camp in nearby ruins, they attacked simultaneously so one of their number could win the challenge and the bride. However, Roxanna successfully fended them all off. :Maintaining her independence and defeating all comers, Roxanna succeeded her father and happily ruled alone as queen. When she got tired of royal service, she abdicated in favor of an adventuring career. Description Roxanna had pale skin and red hair. She often wore mail armor and a blue-and-white-striped tunic, or other armor or dresses as appropriate. Relations Roxanna was the daughter of the king of Edenvale. If she married Bryan, she would have many children and potential heirs (at least three). Appendix Notes References Gallery File:Matchmaker Mayhem Roxanna 1.jpg|Roxanna defeats another challenger in a duel at the drawbridge. File:Matchmaker Mayhem Roxanna 2.jpg|Roxanna on campaign in the Web Mountains. File:Matchmaker Mayhem Roxanna 3.jpg|Roxanna at her forest camp. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Princes and princesses Category:Rulers Category:Queens Category:Commanders Category:Bloodforge mages Category:Inhabitants of Edenvale Castle Category:Inhabitants of Edenvale Category:Inhabitants of the Utter East Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants